percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Three Lives, Three Destiny's Chapter
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Chapter 1: Francesca POV 3 years later, Sunday 22nd October 2006 (If you have the Wanted: Warzone listen to it NOW!) I'm running, always running. Running with my twin brother, Sam. Running. We're running from the monsters chasing us, running away from the family that hates us. We have only got each other. Three years, three years. That's how long we haven't seen home. We were five when we left. A giant monster came and dad told us to run. Run to New York, and now were here three years later. He gave me a knife and Sam a sword. Then we ran, far, far away. We arrived at a hill. We climbed up one side and saw the top. There was a big hill with a giant pine tree. Around the pine tree there was a big, dragon - wait DRAGON! It looked like it was guarding something. On one of the tree branches something glittered and shined in the little moonlight there was. Two people stepped out of the shadows. Each holding a bow with an arrow notched at us. One of the people stepped forward into the moonlight. It was a girl, around about our age. On the end of her arrow was a strange purple substance. I stepped back, but the girl came forward. She had a fringe, just above her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded, threatening us with her bow and arrow's. "Francesca Adams." "Who's he?" she asked, pointing towards Sam. "Sam Adams, my twin." The other person stepped forward. It was another girl, still holding another bow and arrow. She looked almost identical to the other girl, they must be twins. "I don't know Charlotte, I mean. They look like demigods." "Remember what Chiron said Zoë, we have to be careful." Chiron? Like the centaur from the Greek Myths. The trainer of Heracles? I would have time to ask later. Just then a loud roar could be heard from the surrounding forests. I got out my knife and Sam got out his sword, Zoë and Charlotte, the girls we have just seen/talked to were priming their bow's and arrow's. Then suddenly a huge creature came from the forest, its face was human, but its body was that of a huge lion. It had a leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. I groaned, "Not him again." "What again, how?" Zoë, questioned me. "Two years ago, June 11th 2004, a year after we ran away. We were in Colorado Springs, but we managed to defeat it after a few hours. How old were we Sam? Six, Seven?" I asked him. I busy charging at the Manticore, trying to slice off its tail. He replied, "Yes, Six. I remember that now, horrible, but we've done it before." "Six? But how old were you when you ran away?" Charlotte asked us. "A few months before our fifth birthday's. A hell hound attacked our house, we killed it, but it was too dangerous. We had to leave, so here we are, exactly three years later." Sam replied to her. Nobody said anything. We just slashed and diced at the monster. Soon it was defeated. We followed Zoë and Charlotte up the hill and past the giant dragon. When we pasted that point in the tree, I felt happy and revitalized, for the first time in three years I felt safe. We came to this house, one of the girls, Charlotte I think, said "The Big House," I craned my head up, looking at it, and the architecture was amazing! "Come on," Zoë said, we followed her inside and we came to a room where there was a man in a wheelchair and another man, who looked like a cherub. "Chiron, Mr D." Charlotte said. They both turned to face us. "Oh look it's Zara and Courtney, with some new brats." the cherub man said. I looked into his eyes. They were purple and had flames in. With a holt I recognised him as Dionysus, the wine god. "You're Dionysus, the wine god." me and Sam said at exactly the same time. We turned to the man in a wheelchair, "and you're Chiron, trainer of heroes." "Ah somebody recognises me." Dionysus said, "But to the brats, like you, it's Mr D." The twins ignored him and he walked out. Zoë said to Chiron, "We found these on Half-Blood Hill, the Manticore was chasing them. They both had weapons, they said that they had fought the Manticore before." Chiron turned to us. "Is this true?" We nodded, "Charlotte, Zoë. May you leave and wait outside for a few moments." The girls nodded and left. Chiron turned to us. "Now, tell me your story." We told him about when the hellhound attacked our house, how we ran away, all of our adventures on the three years to get here, and finally at Half-Blood Hill. He listen through all of this and nodded when we had finished. "Well, it seems pretty clear to me who your mother is but we have to wait for you to be claimed before I can move you into the right cabin. Now let's get Charlotte and Zoë back in." He opened the door and Zoë and Charlotte came in. "Zoë, Charlotte, please may you escort, Sam and Francesca," I scowled at my full name, he must have saw my expression and said, "Sam and Fran, to the Hermes cabin." Charlotte led the way and led us out of the Big House. She and Zoë explained everything as we passed. A dining hall, a rock climbing wall with lava, a canoe lake, an archery range. Then we came to a U of cabins. There was twelve, twelve for the Olympians I presume. We got led to a cabin that was normal summer camp cabin. We went inside. It was cramped, sleeping bags everywhere. A boy who looked about 16 came up to us and said, "Hi, I'm Luke Castellan and I'm the head counsellor of the Hermes cabin." Zoë said "Hey Luke, this is Sam and Francesca," I coughed, "sorry Fran." "Hi," I said. "Hey," Sam said. Suddenly a Conch Horn sounded. "Time for the campfire." Charlotte, Zoë and Luke said at the exact same time. We followed them out to the Amphitheatre we passed earlier. In the middle of it there was a big fire, it seemed to changed colour and height as the moods changed, hmmmmm interesting. I saw a small girl tending the flames, she noticed me looking at her and smiled in my direction. I smiled back. Not until later I would realise that it was a goddess, Hestia. I would go to her when I was in a time of need, or worry. Me and Sam were sat with the rest of the Hermes cabin and the unclaimed. Suddenly when the Apollo cabin were halfway through a song a light started to encase us. Everybody was looking at us. Why were they staring? I looked above my head and above was an owl symbol, I knew who that was, I was a daughter of Athena. But my seemed to change colour, flashing twelve different colours. Sam's wasn't, mine was. "All hail Sam and Francesca," I shot him a glare, "Fran Adams, twin son and daughter of Athena." Later after the Campfire we moved our stuff to Cabin 6, the Athena cabin. I was different to all the other Athena children. The only traits I shared with them was my intelligence and like for architecture. But in my eyes you could faintly see streaks of grey. My hair was red-brown and my eyes were a jumble of colours, one half blue, half brown and the other a blue-green (A/N this is possible because this is what my eyes are like!). I was different but yet the same from all the other Athena campers. We stayed year round that year, as we have done every year. One year later - October 2007 We had sword fighting with the Ares Cabin. Sam was sparring with an Ares camper. The Ares camper was winning, he was slashing at Sam and Sam was trying to defend himself. He wasn't the best sword fighter, he was only nine, after all. He had only one year at Camp Half-Blood and three years before that running away from monsters. He wasn't the worst but he wasn't the best either. Then Sam got pushed to the ground. The Ares camper was still slashing at him. Sam's sword got knocked out of his hands. My blood started to boil and I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Then suddenly my body caught on fire. I looked down at my hands they were on fire. I looked to the fight. It had stopped. Everybody was looking at me. I was scared, what was happening? I tried to calm myself down, but every time I would remember the fight, I was out of control. I yelled out and every time I yelled the flames got hotter, bigger. Everything I touched would set alight. I was deadly. Suddenly, I felt an ocean current. The power of the water, I could feel it flowing through me. I focused on it. Willing for it to come and put the fire out. It obeyed to my every command. Like putty in my hands. I poured it on top of myself and the flames were out. I collapsed, blacking out. I woke up to find myself in the Infirmary with Zoë and Charlotte's faces over me. "You've been out for a day. Are you okay Cesca?" Charlotte asked me. I nodded unable to speak. Zoë rushed out, mumbling about to get Chiron, powers, deadly, dangerous. I looked at her retreating form. I looked up, Charlotte had gone over to another camper. I heard hooves and turned to the door to see Zoë returning with Chiron. "Francesca dear, may I speak with you?" he asked. "Yes Chiron." I replied. I shakily got up and went over to Chiron. I followed him to the Big House, to his office. He motioned to a chair and I sat down and he went into his 'wheelchair'. "Francesca," I looked up, "Child, has this happened before?" Chiron asked me. "No. Never." I replied. He had a thoughtful but yet confused look on his face. Then suddenly I started to glow a golden light. Chiron looked at me then above my head. I glanced upwards, above my head were twelve symbols, the symbols of the twelve Olympians. Chiron looked shocked, but then a scroll appeared. He picked it up and read it. "Francesca, I know now what has happened. I shall tell you dear child and everybody else at Camp what happened tonight at the Campfire." Later that night, at the Campfire. Chiron stood up and banged his hooves against the floor. "Campers, I have an announcement. As you know, yesterday one of our campers set on fire and controlled water to put it out." Everybody turned to each other but my cabin and Ares turned to look at me. "WHO IS IT?" One camper yelled out. "If I may Mr Taylor, they may not want to be named." He glanced at me and caught my eye. I nodded, everybody would find out eventually. "But it appears she wishes to be known. Please come here, Francesca Adams." This time everybody turned to look at me. Shocked expressions were everywhere I looked. I made my way to the front. People were whispering, making me even more self-conscious. Gasps could be heard everywhere. "Her? She's too weak to be so powerful." One camper yelled. Others started yelling in agreement. It made me feel terrible, I was a freak, someone who didn't fit it. "FINE. I'LL SHOW YOU." I yelled at them, twirling my hand around, willing for a flame to appear. I threw it into the sky twisted my hand and it burst into fireworks. Then I twirled my other hand, an orb of water appeared and I twisted my hand, making it leap and dance around. People stopped yelling. They were quiet, not a sound could be heard. I extinguished the flame and willed the water to go back to the stream. People believed me now. But they looked scared. I still can't control my powers when I get angry. I could be a cold hearted killer if I couldn't control them. Over the next year, I mastered all my powers, and could control them when I got angry. Two years later - Summer 2009 - The Titan War I was twelve but yet fighting in the war against the Titans. I still wasn't accepting tat some of my friends had betrayed me. Still not accepting that my friends fell beside me. I started shaking, I was becoming out of control. Unstoppable. I started destroying everything in my path. I destroyed monsters, left right and centre. I was fighting with my brother, I had his back. But I was also watching my friends fight. I was angry, angry at Luke, who had betrayed us all, he had been my friend. Like the older brother I never had. He had betrayed my sister Annabeth. Angry at the monsters who were killing my friends. And last angry at the demigods, who had been my friends who had switched to Kronos' side. I hurt, so many losses in my twelve years of life as a demigod. I became a killing machine. I killed so many monsters, maybe a few demigods from the opposite side. Killed so many. I was screaming, yelling curses at the monsters. Using my powers to fight them. Then the fight ended. I heard Luke had sacrificed himself to save Olympus, using Annabeth's knife. I felt sad and filled with sorrow but then I collapsed, only to wake up two weeks later, with anxious faces over me. I had been in a coma for two weeks. I had to stay in the infirmary for another week after that. I had been told that I had over used my powers, pushed myself too hard. I shouldn't do it again. One year later - Summer 2010 - The second Giant war with Gaea and the giants. The conch horn sounded. The Camp was under attack. I rushed to get my armour. I grabbed my dagger from its sheath, on my waist. We rushed to the borders, I was stationed at Half-Blood Hill. It was my job to protect Camp, and the Golden Fleece. I was lethal, the demigods who were on my side were clever to stay away from me. Camp was under attack, I had to defend it. I slew monster after monster, burning them, drowning them with water, killing them with arrows, using the air to squash the breath out of them, stabbing them with my dagger, striking them with lighting, strangling them with plants and vines. With the enemy demigods, I made them go insane, see things they didn't want to, making them runaway in fear. Nobody got under my concentration. They would be in danger if they did. They could be killed. Then we got word that Percy, Jason, and the rest of the seven defeated the giants in Greece and Rome. Then the monsters vanished and Gaea was in her slumber once again. Camp was safe. But then the inevitable happened. I blacked out again, this time for a month. But this time when I woke up, nobody was there waiting for me. Suddenly there was a flash and I was at the Amphitheatre. When I could see again I could see both the Camps, Greek and Roman there, as well as most of the Gods and Goddess' from Olympus. There was a shroud, it was a pale grey and had an owl on it, with the Olympians symbols around the owl. With a shock I realised it was my shroud, it was my funeral. I flew up into the air, nobody noticing me. I got a better vantage point from here. They had thought that I was dead. Sam was speaking about how great a sister I had been. He broke down in tears and hung onto Charlotte for support. Zoë came up and spoke a few words. Then Charlotte, then my mother, and then finally Chiron. All saying about how such a good camper I was and how I had been fighting to the end. Then Annabeth, along with my brother and mother set fire to my shroud. There was another flash and suddenly I was in one of the stands, at the side of the Amphitheatre. I heard a sound, shocked, I willed for a flame to appear in my hand ready to defend myself. I shot it at the near where I was, hoping to scare the attacker off. But it caught alight. I was standing right in the middle of the flames. I wasn't hurt of course. Everybody turned in the direction of the fire. I concentrated and water appeared putting the flames out. I shakily made my way forward, slowly. As I came into view, people who knew me gasped. Then my friends and family rushed to me. Around One year later - August 2011 It was a few months to my 14th Birthday. It was Sam's as well, my twin brother. I thought of the past nine years of life of me knowing that I was a demi-god. I always remember my past, no matter how much I want to forget it. I remember my first fight with a hell-hound, the three years of running, getting to Camp Half-Blood, discovering my powers, the war with the titans, the war with Gaea. Then finally the joining of the two camps, Greek and Roman united. I looked above to the bunk over head. On my calendar in December, the 10th was marked. I sighed, my past was really messed up.